Capilares, venas y arterias (PAUSADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO)
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: Dentro de no mucho, se cumple el segundo aniversario de la estadía de Mikasa y Eren en el Correccional de Trost. No obstante, un inspector de policía bajito y malhumorado les saca del centro penitenciario, pues ahora están bajo el programa de protección de testigos; el padre de Eren ha sido hallado asesinado y el Jefe del Departamento de Homicidios cree que él es el próximo. [AU]
1. Advertencias generales

_**ADVERTENCIAS GENERALES.**_

Esta historia se sitúa en un universo alternativo (AU, alternative universe) al de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ : el nuestro en la época actual, en 2016, para ser más específicos. La mayor parte de la historia se ubicará en Centroeuropa, mayormente Alemania, pero algunos pasajes transcurrirán o han transcurrido (entendiendo por esto que es en pasado, seguramente un recuerdo) en otros lugares, como Asia o América del Norte.

Acerca de los personajes, aclararé cinco puntos. También aparecerán en la historia, o se darán a entender, pero os lo digo primero aquí para que no os confundáis y empecéis a comeros la cabeza con qué coño está pasando aquí.

1\. Eren, Armin y Mikasa nacieron en 1999, lo que quiere decir que, cuando se inicia la historia, el doce de marzo de 2016, han cumplido (en el caso de Mikasa, cuyo cumpleaños es el diez de febrero) o van a cumplir (Eren, treinta de marzo, y Armin, tres de noviembre) diecisiete años.

2\. Mikasa nació en Tailandia. Su padre es estadounidense y su madre, japonesa, pero tras casarse se mudaron a Tailandia para estudiar la fauna y flora del lugar. Sí, son científicos. No, no especificaré de qué, no tiene mucha relevancia y ni siquiera lo he pensado ouoU

3\. En 2016, Levi tiene treinta y tres años; Hanji, treinta y siete; y Erwin, treinta y ocho. El resto de edades no son muy importantes, pero la mayoría serán más de treinta a menos que se especifique lo contrario.

4\. En este fanfic, Levi y Mikasa no tienen ningún tipo de parentesco. Aunque a lo mejor se lanza algún chascarrillo acerca de que compartan el apellido (creo que les acabo de joder media historia a los que no leen el manga XD).

5\. Erwin es el Jefe del Departamento de Homicidios; es decir, el que manda sobre todos los agentes dentro de esa brigada. Levi es un inspector, que es el segundo rango policial más importante; Mike también lo es, pero del Departamento de Narcotráfico, así que sus apariciones serán menores. Y Hanji, por otro lado, es forense, que creo que es el papel que más le pega.

Aclaro que, al no ser esta historia de romance (estúpidamente innovador en el universo de la FanFicción XD), lo que pueda verse de este género será muy puntual y escaso. Sin embargo, las parejas serán EruHan, EreMika y RiRen. Y… no estoy segura de si meter algo de EreKuri (a Eren lo lío con todos, le falta poco para ser un putón XD), ya veré. Aviso para que nadie salga espantado cuando lea un beso o algo por el estilo, ya que no he puesto ni pondré las parejas en la información de la historia; aunque, si no te gusta ninguno de estos _ships_ , yo creo que puedes leer perfectamente. Lo único que lo mismo jode un poco es el epílogo, en el que se verá el desenlace de cualquiera de estas parejas (junto con el resto de la historia, claro). _By the way_ , como digo, el romance será muy puntual, sólo lo pongo porque es la sal de la vida; la trama podría ir perfectamente sin él. Es una novela negra, no rosa.

Siempre pondré al principio la fecha en la que ocurran los acontecimientos; en un solo capítulo pueden transcurrir varios días y puede irse hacia atrás en el tiempo (por ejemplo, en el primer cap.: empezará el 16 de marzo, pero luego hará un salto a cuatro días atrás). Los textos en cursiva serán recuerdos o sueños (o ambas cosas) y se narrarán en presente y primera persona, rompiendo así con el resto del estilo; por este motivo, no se pondrá la fecha a la que pertenecen. El único que se sale de esta dinámica es el prólogo.

Y, por último, y aunque vaya a decirlo en todos los capítulos, los derechos de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ , barra _Attack on Titan_ , barra _Ataque a los Titanes_ , no me pertenecen ( _hashtag_ MeVoyATirarPorUnBalcónD:), sino que son de la propiedad de Hajime Isayama, su creador. Hago y subo esto por diversión, sin fines de lucrarme, porque lucrarse es bueno pero no con lo que es de los demás (?); esto podría dejarlo perfectamente pudriéndose en la memoria de mi ordenador, no lo olvidéis, así que sólo lo hago por entretenerme yo y entreteneros a vosotros ( _hashtag_ SoyBuenaPersonaYLoSabes). La trama de esta historia alternativa, sin embargo, ha salido completamente del vertedero que es la cabeza de Cuchufleta, o séase la cabeza de una servidora, y queda prohibida cualquier copia total o parcial de ella, u os meto un pleito que os deja temblando.

Y ahora, ¡disfrutad!

 **Besos, gentecita.**


	2. Capilares, venas y arterias

**_Shingeki no Kyojin_ no me pertenece. Sólo es mía la trama y esta actividad no es con fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.**

 **Fecha de publicación del prólogo: 23/04/2016. ¿Que por qué? Porque para entonces quiero tener ya un par de capítulos terminados, a poder ser tres, y así ya tener algunas cosas preparadas e intentar no dejaros en vela, por ejemplo, cinco meses a la primera de cambio.**

* * *

 _ **SINOPSIS.**_

 _ **Capilares, venas y arterias.**_

* * *

El jefe del Departamento de Homicidios, Erwin Smith, se ve obligado a abrir el expediente de un antiguo caso, una carpeta polvorienta, olvidada en los inmensos archivos de la policía de Berlín. Se trata del caso de Eren Jeager y Mikasa Ackerman, dos adolescentes, hermanos adoptivos, que ya llevan dos años en el Correccional de Trost, acusados de asesinato.

Según el expediente, el joven Jeager, cuando fue interrogado en el juicio, no abogó por su inocencia: afirmó que era culpable, que había sido premeditado y que el hombre al que había asesinado era el que, cinco años atrás, mató a su madre; tanto el juez como el jurado, vista la carencia de pruebas, rechazaron esta última declaración. La joven Ackerman se justificó con lo siguiente: «Es la única familia que me queda, debía protegerlo. Sin mí, Eren está destinado a morir».

El jefe del Departamento de Homicidios de Berlín se ve obligado a abrir de nuevo el expediente porque se ha encontrado el cadáver de Grisha Jeager, padre de ambos, con cinco balas en el pecho. En la pared de la habitación en el que fue hallado hay escrita una sucesión de números de significado incierto. Vistos los acontecimientos, Erwin Smith ha llegado a la conclusión de que, quizás, la madre del joven Jeager sí fue asesinada. Y de que Eren es el próximo objetivo.


	3. Prólogo

**_Shingeki no Kyojin_ no me pertenece. Sólo es mía la trama y esta actividad no es con fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.**

 **Fecha de publicación del primer capítulo: 06/05/2016. Dado que ya tengo preparado el próximo capítulo, os anuncio ya la fecha de lanzamiento.**

 **¡Ay, Dios Santo! Que no tenía Internet y se me olvidó por completo el lunes. Para que lo sepáis: yo los fines de semana, no tengo conexión Wi-Fi ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Si en algún momento pongo una fecha de actualización que caiga en sábado o domingo, coged un bate y darme con él en el cráneo, a ver si la amnesia se me va.**

 **Pero bueno. Disfrutad del prólogo, gentecita. No es muy largo, pero ahí vamos.**

* * *

 _ **PRÓLOGO.**_

 _ **Hermano, hermana y madre.**_

* * *

Había un día que Eren y Mikasa recordarían siempre, que les atormentaría en todas sus pesadillas atroces y en todos su sueños dulces, que guiaría todos sus pasos y que reaparecería en sus retinas, de nuevo, cuando se encontraran postrados en su lecho de muerte, si es que tenían la ventura de fallecer en una cama. Desde que nacemos, y hasta que morimos, los humanos tenemos dos espacios reservados en nuestra memoria para sucesos venideros que —Dios, en su infinita malevolencia, no lo quiera— nos toca vivir a todos y cada uno de nosotros: uno es para el primer cadáver que vemos; el segundo, para el momento en el que nuestro mundo se destruye a nuestro alrededor.

Para Mikasa y Eren, estas dos habitaciones cerebrales se unían en una sola: el día en que Carla Jeager expiró. Ese día comenzó la vorágine, la marejada, la tormenta, o cualquier denominación catastrófica que queráis adjudicarle a la suerte de sucesos que, de un tirón y un plumazo, echó abajo todo lo que esos dos niños de diez años creían y tenían por seguro. «El cielo se les vino encima», como dijeron sus vecinos, sus profesores del colegio, los de la funeraria. «Pobrecillos. Y el padre, fuera. Qué desgracia, qué familia más desdichada.»

Mientras que era la primera vez para Eren, Mikasa ya había sentido algo parecido. Era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió, pero sabía que ella y sus padres habían sido secuestrados. En realidad solamente buscaban a su madre: todavía joven, de rasgos finos y hermosos, de cabello negro sedoso, de cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado. Un bonito ejemplar, perfecta para servir de esclava sexual a algún depravado con un bolsillo lo suficientemente grande como para comprar a una persona. La alegría de sus secuestradores no tuvo parangón cuando descubrieron que tenía una hija, de todavía seis tiernos años. Se pagaba mucho por las niñas vírgenes.

La habían mantenido en una habitación apartada, pero a través de las paredes, como si fueran éstas de papel, se oían los gritos de miedo y rabia de su madre, los insultos, las amenazas y las súplicas de su padre. Aquélla fue su música durante horas; la banda sonora de aquella habitación mugrienta y oscura, una mazmorra guardada por un ogro de sonrisa peligrosa que, gracias al Cielo, no osó tocarla. Luego escuchó pasos. Cómo muebles volcaban. Un disparo. Dos. La blasfemia de una voz ronca, una suerte de maldiciones que, por su altisonancia, podrían haber hecho sangrar a sus oídos infantiles. Y entró un hombre gordo, su cara deformada por la ira: los adultos se habían revelado y habían tenido que matarlos. Ya sólo les quedaba la niña, suerte que fuera la más cara. Dijeron que tenían que llevársela de ahí y que no podía descubrir adónde; apretaron contra su boca y su nariz un pañuelo que olía extraño.

Justo entonces entró la policía. El aroma de la pólvora, los restallidos de las pistolas. Y los secuestradores yacieron muertos a su alrededor. Mikasa había quedado inconsciente minutos antes: no vio nada. La rescataron y la llevaron a un orfanato. Ya no tenía familia, no la tuvo durante siete meses. Hasta que los Jeager, en un viaje a Tailandia, supieron de su historia y de su situación, y la acogieron en su casa, en Alemania. Volvía a tener un padre y una madre. Y esta vez, además, tenía un hermano.

No recordaba bien el secuestro, quizá por eso no tuvo la misma importancia para ella como lo tuvo la muerte de su madre adoptiva. O quizá fue porque, cuando tenía seis años y lo perdió todo, hubo una familia que la mimó de nuevo, hubo un futuro agradable. Y es que cuando Carla se fue, se fue también Grisha, se fue la tranquilidad y se fue también el hermano que conocía. Eren había cambiado. Eren quería venganza. Eren iba a cometer una locura y Mikasa no deseaba que le ocurriera nada malo —que sabía que le ocurriría si no estaba a su lado—, por eso se unió a él en ese plan que los llevó a los dos a la ruina.

Aunque no colaboró con él ciegamente. Sabía perfectamente por qué su hermano deseaba vengarse, pues ella también lo deseaba, aunque no con tanta fiereza. Aquel día, sin duda, fue el peor de su vida. Fue el peor para Eren, también. Al fin y al cabo, era el que ocupaba las dos habitaciones reservadas en su memoria para algo realmente terrible.

Todavía era por la mañana. Grisha había salido hacia el extranjero hacía algunos días y, por aquel entonces, los dos niños estaban aprendiendo a despertarse solos, sin que su madre tuviera que hacerlo por ellos, y por eso habían comprado un reloj de los Power Rangers que, a las ocho y media de la mañana, empezaba a gritar como un condenado. Sin embargo, aquel día el despertador falló. Todo había empezado a ir mal desde un detalle tan nimio como ése.

Se despertaron a las nueve, cuando faltaban quince minutos para ir al colegio. Mamá no había ido a por ellos, no había aparecido por la habitación gritando alterada y obligándolos a desayunar, vestirse y lavarse los dientes al mismo tiempo. Mikasa fue la primera en levantarse, al escuchar un ruido en la puerta de entrada de la casa; se incorporó con los movimientos mecánicos de un robot y salió de la cama restregándose los ojos. Subió por la escalera de madera de la litera y asomó la cabeza sobre el lecho de arriba, aquél en el que Eren dormía.

Su pecho ascendía y descendía con parsimonia, calmadamente. Abrazaba el cojín como si fuera un peluche y las mantas se le enredaban de mil maneras en las piernas, seguramente del millón de vueltas que había dado antes de dormirse y que Mikasa había escuchado con los ojos cerrados. La niña sabía que la posición extraña de la almohada y el revoltijo de sábanas se debían a los momentos previos a conciliar el sueño: su hermano no se movía mientras dormía, pues muchas veces lo había observado mientras echaba la siesta. Cuando tenía pesadillas, fruncía los ojos; cuando soñaba dulcemente, sonreía. Pero cuando su consciencia se encontraba sumergida, ahogada, en la oscuridad del cansancio, ese mar sin sueños, simplemente su rostro se mantenía neutro. Como en aquel momento.

—Eren —lo llamó, pero continuó plácidamente dormido. Lo agarró del brazo y lo sacudió suavemente. Él frunció el ceño y gruñó una protesta—. Eren. Despierta.

—Mikasa… —susurró el niño, restregándose los ojos y abriendo enormemente la boca en un bostezo—. ¿Qué hora es? El despertador no ha sonado…

—Las nueve.

Eren abrió los ojos como si alguien le hubiese metido cubitos de hielo por dentro del pijama y se incorporó con una expresión de enfado en el rostro. Le preguntó a gritos a Mikasa por qué no lo había despertado antes y saltó desde la litera, ignorando el chillido de alarma de su hermana cuando lo hizo. Cayó rodando y se incorporó masajeándose las rodillas.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Mikasa bajando de la escalera. Resultaba sorprendente cómo su expresión no modificaba esa apariencia de calma, a pesar de la preocupación que desprendiese su voz—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No —mintió el niño—. No ha sido para tanto. ¿Por qué no ha sonado el despertador?

—No sé. Mamá tampoco ha venido. He oído…

Antes de que terminara aquella frase, escucharon una fuerte tos al otro lado de la puerta. Salieron corriendo del dormitorio y se encontraron con su madre arrastrándose por las escaleras, intentando llegar como un escarabajo moribundo a su habitación. El abrigo se deslizaba por sus brazos y la bufanda y el bolso estaban perdidos peldaños abajo. La sangre se escurría por sus labios lívidos.

Faltaban diez minutos para ir al colegio, pero aquel día no acudieron a clase.

Lo recordaban. Cómo ayudaron a su madre a llegar a la enorme cama de matrimonio, su cuerpo totalmente derrotado, dejándose caer sobre las fuerzas de sus hijos. Cómo marcaron el número de Hannes y esperaron dos interminables minutos a que el viejo amigo de la familia descolgara el teléfono y atendiera las palabras atropelladas de Mikasa. Eren se quedó al lado de Carla, cogiéndola de la mano. Sus cabellos castaños desplegados sobre la almohada, el cuerpo hundido en el colchón. Los ojos, de tan abiertos, parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y el pecho se hinchaba y desinflaba a alarmante velocidad. El sudor se le escurría por las sienes, la nariz, la nuca, el cuello. Pero lo peor era la sangre. No cesaba de toser y escupir ese infame líquido rojo, que le resbalaba por las mejillas y la barbilla y penetraba las sábanas blancas.

—Eren —exclamó, buscándolo con la mirada. El niño apretó el agarre, haciéndole saber así que se encontraba con ella. La mano temblorosa de Carla viajó hasta el rostro de su hijo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a descolgarse de sus ojos esmeraldas—. Eren… Mi hijo, mi niño… Escúchame: recuerda este nombre y huye de él. No permitas… que te atrape. Cuida de Mikasa, ¿entendido? Cuida de ella, sólo te tendrá a ti… Y huye, huye de quien te voy a decir…

Y sus oídos captaron el nombre que odiaría durante cinco largos años. El nombre que perseguiría hasta el cansancio, que lo llevaría a la ruina. El nombre que, aun hoy en día, provocaba que las entrañas se le revolvieran y el desprecio infectase su corazón. Pero en ese momento, Eren no lo entendió. En ese momento, ni siquiera le interesó saber a qué se refería. En ese momento, sólo veía cómo su madre, esa gran presencia que parecía que siempre estaría, esas manos que siempre lo arrullaban con amor, esos ojos que siempre estaban dispuestos a decirle un: «Te quiero, cariño», se apagaba. Sólo veía la sangre saliendo a borbotones de sus labios, su cuerpo convulsionarse por una tos tan fuerte que parecía capaz de arrancarle el corazón. Y dolía como si le arrancasen un brazo, como si le arrebataran algo que nunca pensó perder, como si lentamente ahuecasen su caja torácica. El Cielo sabía cuánto le dolió.

Cuando arribó, Hannes le prometió a Carla que la ambulancia llegaría pronto, que la curarían en un santiamén, que todos estarían bien. La mujer lo miró con sus ojos desorbitados, la tez pálida. Lo agarró de la manga de la camisa y tiró de él como si tratara de incorporarse, como si quisiera escalar por su brazo.

—Prométeme que te encargarás de ellos, Hannes, ¡prométemelo por tu vida!

—¿De qué hablas, Carla? No te va a pasar nada… La ambulancia llegará pronto, ya lo verás —decía el hombre, intentando calmarla y no alterar a los niños que, a sus espaldas, todo lo observaban.

—No… Yo sé que voy a morir. ¡Sólo prométeme que cuidarás de mis hijos! ¡Júramelo, maldita sea!

—¿Y tu marido? ¿No se ocupará de ellos?

—No podrá.

Hannes suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y acarició la frente de Carla, apartando unos mechones pegajosos de su rostro brillante de sudor.

—Prométemelo… —sollozó la mujer.

—Te lo prometo. Los cuidaré como si fueran mis hijos.

—Gracias, Hannes… Eres un buen hombre…

Su sonrisa se vio manchada por la sangre que de repente salió disparada de su boca. El carmín se escapó como de una fuente y la tos contrajo su pecho. Entonces, la sintió. Sintió esa mano helada arderle en los ojos y en las entrañas, sintió cómo le arrancaban el alma, sintió desapego, frío, miedo, calor y comprendió, finalmente, lo que era la muerte. Descubrió que no dolía, pero que el terror que le provocaba era tan tremendo que pareció que sí. El último pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Carla Jeager fue que no quería fallecer, no aún, porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, porque abandonaba demasiados asuntos inacabados.

Era doce de enero de 2009 y hacía veinte minutos que el colegio había empezado cuando se escuchó el grito de dolor de Eren. Agarrado al cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de la mujer que lo había traído al mundo, lloraba, moqueaba, chillaba y pataleaba, ordenándole a todos los dioses que conocía, a todos los diablos, a todos los santos, que no se llevaran a su madre, que la dejaran con él, porque la echaría de menos, porque la quería, porque era cruel quitársela tan pronto.

—No otra vez… No otra vez… —sollozaba Mikasa, dejándose caer sobre las rodillas, las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos oscuros.

No hay nada más precioso y grande que el corazón de un niño, ni más frágil. Pero además, una vez se rompe, es como un espejo: jamás se podrá devolverlo a su estado original… y trae mala suerte.

* * *

 ** _Continuará (me siento guay poniendo esto)..._**


End file.
